The Crazy Love of a Englishman and a Russian
by hetalialover8015
Summary: This about Russia wanting America all to himself and england will go to all risks to find and rescue him. Will England Succeed or fail in rescuing America or will America become One with Mother Russia? Sorry summaries are not my thing and I hope you enjoy the story that i have worked on for months to complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters from Hetalia and i don't own the show either. this is my first fanfiction and i hope that you enjoy it! this is rated M for mature and is a yaoi so please if you dont like BOYXBOY love and rape dont read!

"Hey England" America said with a smirk on his face. England couldn't refuse to answer America when he acted like this, "What now America?" he said in annoyance. "Wanna hang out later, just you and me?" America began to blush. "I'm far too busy to spend time with you! Now get out of my office you wanker!" England had realized what he had done and began to apologize but was stopped by America's warm lips pressing against his. England's face was now a deep red color as he began to kiss back. America pulled away and he started to blush even more than he already was."So about us hanging out?" America said shyly. " I will hang out with you only for today, and just so we're clear I'm only doing this TODAY!" England said frustrated from the paper work he was finishing. Once again he felt A merica's soft yet warm lips press against his own. America had taken England all the way to his country to stay for a few days, but England didn't know what path awaited him.  
America brought England into his room and sat on the bedspread of the superhero he loved. "England?' America asked. "What America?" he said tiredly. "You can lie down if you want. You don't have to sleep in the chair." England walked over to the bed and slowly covered himself and America up. America was already asleep at this point and would be hard to wake up if England needed something. England blushed at the sight of the sleeping American as he too fell onto a deep slumber. The next day arrived as England awoke from his sleep only to find that America was not there in the room. "America?" he said worried. "What is it England, is something wrong?" America said with concern in his eyes. " No I'm fine, where were you when I woke up?" England said in relief. "I was in the kitchen making breakfast. You scared me when you called my name." America said with excitement written all over his face.  
England went down the stairs and into the kitchen to find that America had made him scones and tea awaiting him at the table. "You made this for me?" England said shocked and confused. "Only 'cause I love you! OPPS! I just said that out loud!" America said with disappointment in himself. England blushed at the thought of America actually saying that out loud. " I love you too America. You don't have to be disappointed on yourself." England said with hope in his emerald green eyes. America was silent for a long time before he answered the English-man "You do?" he said softly, something he has never done before in front of England. England was worried and quickly put his hand on America's forehead. "Do you feel alright? you look ill."  
America kissed England before he could protest. England realized this was the start of something he wasn't quite sure how to handle. America pulled away allowing the Brit to get some air before planting another love-filled kiss on his lips. England kissed back this time hoping he wouldn't mess this up like evrey other relationship he had. America then pulled away and looked into England's emerald green eyes with his ocean blue ones. England's blush went from rose pink to apple red as he tried to get out of the American's grasp before something bad happened, but the American's grip was tight around his waist. America kissed him again, only this time with more force as he forced his tounge into the Brit's mouth, investigating the inside. The Brit did the same thing only trying to over power the American, but wasn't able to. Then America pulled away once more,_ Is this really happening? Is England actually showing signs that he actually has feelings for something besides scolding others for their mistakes?. _His thoughts racing while he let go of England.

" Sorry for doing that England." America said with hope in his eyes that he would be forgiven. Instead of being forgiven America was pulled into another kiss, but it was more passionate than forgiving. Then someone was knocking on the door. " Hello? Is anyone home? Da" Russia said in his usual voice. "Come in Russia!" England said with disappointment in his voice that he hadn't gotten to finish what his American friend had started. " We need to go over plans today? Da" a smile on the Russians face. " Indeed we do. Come have a seat on the couch if you will" England had said with a frown on his face. As Russia sat down he realized that America was at England's house. "Maybe another day,Da?" the Russian said as he left the house. When England thought he was gone he quickly kissed America with the same passion he did before Russia had arrived. America knowing well where this was going pulled away and took England into the then deepened the kiss with full strength.

America had stopped for a second trying to see if England wasn't messing with his head. "Why have you stopped?" England asked, curious to hear his new found partner's response. "You're not messing with my head are you?" America asked trying to see if it was true. "Of course not you git, now why have you stopped?" England asked, but was cut off by America putting his hand up his shirt. "H-hey cut that out!" England moaned before his knees gave out and America caught him. "I see you like this." America said throwing England on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I-I said cut it out America! Hey don't touch there! Ahh!" England let out a loud moan, making America want to tease him more. " America gently kissed England's neck before biting it. "OWW! America knock that off!" England yelled trying to talk his way out of what was happening. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" America asked as he kissed England's stomach.

"Y-Yes it was my idea, but i don't want to anymore." England said trying not to moan. "Then why don't you want to continue England?" America said sitting upright on the bed. " I'm not ready yet." was all England could spit out of his mouth. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" America asked as he got off of England and laid down beside him. "I was afraid you were going to keep going if i told you." England confessed a tear streaming down his face. America looked confused and was silent for a few moments before asking "So you were messing with my head?" England gave him a stare that had daggers in it. "No you bloody wanker i wasn't trying to mess with your head!" America stared at him only giving England a goofy smile as he fell asleep.

Russia wanted America, his sunflower all to himself and was planning on kidnapping him when he went back to England's for the plans. He was thinking it over in his head when he arrived at the door and saw the American boy open it. "Hello Russia can I help you with something?" America said standing in the doorway. Without warning Russia had put a strange cloth over the American's nose and drug him to his car. "It's okay my little sunflower." is all America heard before being knocked out cold.

When America woke he was in a small damp room and was chained to a bed. "What happened?" America asked out loud as Russia walked in with food on a tray for the American to eat. "I see you're awake da?" Russia asked as he set the food by the American. "Why am I here?" America asked staring daggers at Russia. Russia smiled as he left the room.

A few hours had passed and America was getting angry. Russia walked in and sat next to the American "Well it seems England has found a clue to where you are. Hope he gets here before the fun starts da~" he said with his usual smile. "What fun?" the American asked with a puzzled look. "You'll see soon my little sunflower." and with that Russia left America to sleep for the night. America sat up waiting for his answer to what 'fun' was but soon fell asleep.

The next morning America awoke to see that he was still in the same place he thought was a dream. "I hope England gets here soon." he muttered silently to himself. "Good morning my sunflower! how did you sleep?" Russia asked as he sat down beside him. 'I would have slept better if i didn't have this fucking chain around my neck." America spat out harshly. Russia smiled and replied "But if I left you untied you would run away and I don't want my little sunflower to get lost in my country." America backed away from Russia a little learning the new information, "I'm in Russia? Your country?" he asked but was cut off by Russia pinning him to the bed. "I think it's time for the fun to begin da?" Russia asked as began to rub the American's thigh. "What are you gonna do to me?" America asked trying to free himself but was unable to do so.

Russia took this as a chance to kiss the American and did so. America was frightened by the sudden contact and began to struggle even more. "Please don't do this to me!" he pleaded. "If you don't struggle it will hurt less my sunflower." Russia responded placing a knee between Americas legs and rubbing against his crotch. America tried to move away from the touch but was held in place by Russia. Russia kissed America harder than before and bit his lower lip causing America to open his mouth. Russia then stuck his tongue into Americas mouth and explored his inside. America began to cry, he wanted England to come and get him so all of this would stop. Russia began to unbutton America's pants and taking them off when he realized that America was crying. "What's wrong my sunflower? Soon after Russia was thrusting all three finger in at once making America cry out in pain. "Please stop!" America pleaded struggling once more. Russia pulled his fingers out of America's entrance and lined his member up with the now larger entrance. Once Russia was lined up he thrusted the whole thing in with one hard thrust. America began to cry again only this time it was much louder and filled with blood wrenching screams. Russia put a hand over the American's mouth and Pounded himself into the other nation and when he was done he pulled out. "Get dressed my sunflower and we will have more fun later." Russia said as he left the room and locked the door. America quickly put his clothes back on and pleaded for England to arrive soon with a rescue plan.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I ALSO HOPE THAT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO BUILD UP THE COURAGE TO WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU ALL TO READ! ALSO RUSSIA IS CRAZY! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters from Hetalia and i don't own the show either. this is my first fanfiction and i hope that you enjoy it! this is rated M for mature and is a yaoi so please if you dont like BOYXBOY love and rape dont read!

"Hey England" America said with a smirk on his face. England couldn't refuse to answer America when he acted like this, "What now America?" he said in annoyance. "Wanna hang out later, just you and me?" America began to blush. "I'm far too busy to spend time with you! Now get out of my office you wanker!" England had realized what he had done and began to apologize but was stopped by America's warm lips pressing against his. England's face was now a deep red color as he began to kiss back. America pulled away and he started to blush even more than he already was."So about us hanging out?" America said shyly. " I will hang out with you only for today, and just so we're clear I'm only doing this TODAY!" England said frustrated from the paper work he was finishing. Once again he felt A merica's soft yet warm lips press against his own. America had taken England all the way to his country to stay for a few days, but England didn't know what path awaited him.  
America brought England into his room and sat on the bedspread of the superhero he loved. "England?' America asked. "What America?" he said tiredly. "You can lie down if you want. You don't have to sleep in the chair." England walked over to the bed and slowly covered himself and America up. America was already asleep at this point and would be hard to wake up if England needed something. England blushed at the sight of the sleeping American as he too fell onto a deep slumber. The next day arrived as England awoke from his sleep only to find that America was not there in the room. "America?" he said worried. "What is it England, is something wrong?" America said with concern in his eyes. " No I'm fine, where were you when I woke up?" England said in relief. "I was in the kitchen making breakfast. You scared me when you called my name." America said with excitement written all over his face.  
England went down the stairs and into the kitchen to find that America had made him scones and tea awaiting him at the table. "You made this for me?" England said shocked and confused. "Only 'cause I love you! OPPS! I just said that out loud!" America said with disappointment in himself. England blushed at the thought of America actually saying that out loud. " I love you too America. You don't have to be disappointed on yourself." England said with hope in his emerald green eyes. America was silent for a long time before he answered the English-man "You do?" he said softly, something he has never done before in front of England. England was worried and quickly put his hand on America's forehead. "Do you feel alright? you look ill."  
America kissed England before he could protest. England realized this was the start of something he wasn't quite sure how to handle. America pulled away allowing the Brit to get some air before planting another love-filled kiss on his lips. England kissed back this time hoping he wouldn't mess this up like evrey other relationship he had. America then pulled away and looked into England's emerald green eyes with his ocean blue ones. England's blush went from rose pink to apple red as he tried to get out of the American's grasp before something bad happened, but the American's grip was tight around his waist. America kissed him again, only this time with more force as he forced his tounge into the Brit's mouth, investigating the inside. The Brit did the same thing only trying to over power the American, but wasn't able to. Then America pulled away once more,_ Is this really happening? Is England actually showing signs that he actually has feelings for something besides scolding others for their mistakes?. _His thoughts racing while he let go of England.

" Sorry for doing that England." America said with hope in his eyes that he would be forgiven. Instead of being forgiven America was pulled into another kiss, but it was more passionate than forgiving. Then someone was knocking on the door. " Hello? Is anyone home? Da" Russia said in his usual voice. "Come in Russia!" England said with disappointment in his voice that he hadn't gotten to finish what his American friend had started. " We need to go over plans today? Da" a smile on the Russians face. " Indeed we do. Come have a seat on the couch if you will" England had said with a frown on his face. As Russia sat down he realized that America was at England's house. "Maybe another day,Da?" the Russian said as he left the house. When England thought he was gone he quickly kissed America with the same passion he did before Russia had arrived. America knowing well where this was going pulled away and took England into the then deepened the kiss with full strength.

America had stopped for a second trying to see if England wasn't messing with his head. "Why have you stopped?" England asked, curious to hear his new found partner's response. "You're not messing with my head are you?" America asked trying to see if it was true. "Of course not you git, now why have you stopped?" England asked, but was cut off by America putting his hand up his shirt. "H-hey cut that out!" England moaned before his knees gave out and America caught him. "I see you like this." America said throwing England on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I-I said cut it out America! Hey don't touch there! Ahh!" England let out a loud moan, making America want to tease him more. " America gently kissed England's neck before biting it. "OWW! America knock that off!" England yelled trying to talk his way out of what was happening. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" America asked as he kissed England's stomach.

"Y-Yes it was my idea, but i don't want to anymore." England said trying not to moan. "Then why don't you want to continue England?" America said sitting upright on the bed. " I'm not ready yet." was all England could spit out of his mouth. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" America asked as he got off of England and laid down beside him. "I was afraid you were going to keep going if i told you." England confessed a tear streaming down his face. America looked confused and was silent for a few moments before asking "So you were messing with my head?" England gave him a stare that had daggers in it. "No you bloody wanker i wasn't trying to mess with your head!" America stared at him only giving England a goofy smile as he fell asleep.

Russia wanted America, his sunflower all to himself and was planning on kidnapping him when he went back to England's for the plans. He was thinking it over in his head when he arrived at the door and saw the American boy open it. "Hello Russia can I help you with something?" America said standing in the doorway. Without warning Russia had put a strange cloth over the American's nose and drug him to his car. "It's okay my little sunflower." is all America heard before being knocked out cold.

When America woke he was in a small damp room and was chained to a bed. "What happened?" America asked out loud as Russia walked in with food on a tray for the American to eat. "I see you're awake da?" Russia asked as he set the food by the American. "Why am I here?" America asked staring daggers at Russia. Russia smiled as he left the room.

A few hours had passed and America was getting angry. Russia walked in and sat next to the American "Well it seems England has found a clue to where you are. Hope he gets here before the fun starts da~" he said with his usual smile. "What fun?" the American asked with a puzzled look. "You'll see soon my little sunflower." and with that Russia left America to sleep for the night. America sat up waiting for his answer to what 'fun' was but soon fell asleep.

The next morning America awoke to see that he was still in the same place he thought was a dream. "I hope England gets here soon." he muttered silently to himself. "Good morning my sunflower! how did you sleep?" Russia asked as he sat down beside him. 'I would have slept better if i didn't have this fucking chain around my neck." America spat out harshly. Russia smiled and replied "But if I left you untied you would run away and I don't want my little sunflower to get lost in my country." America backed away from Russia a little learning the new information, "I'm in Russia? Your country?" he asked but was cut off by Russia pinning him to the bed. "I think it's time for the fun to begin da?" Russia asked as began to rub the American's thigh. "What are you gonna do to me?" America asked trying to free himself but was unable to do so.

Russia took this as a chance to kiss the American and did so. America was frightened by the sudden contact and began to struggle even more. "Please don't do this to me!" he pleaded. "If you don't struggle it will hurt less my sunflower." Russia responded placing a knee between Americas legs and rubbing against his crotch. America tried to move away from the touch but was held in place by Russia. Russia kissed America harder than before and bit his lower lip causing America to open his mouth. Russia then stuck his tongue into Americas mouth and explored his inside. America began to cry, he wanted England to come and get him so all of this would stop. Russia began to unbutton America's pants and taking them off when he realized that America was crying. "What's wrong my sunflower? Soon after Russia was thrusting all three finger in at once making America cry out in pain. "Please stop!" America pleaded struggling once more. Russia pulled his fingers out of America's entrance and lined his member up with the now larger entrance. Once Russia was lined up he thrusted the whole thing in with one hard thrust. America began to cry again only this time it was much louder and filled with blood wrenching screams. Russia put a hand over the American's mouth and Pounded himself into the other nation and when he was done he pulled out. "Get dressed my sunflower and we will have more fun later." Russia said as he left the room and locked the door. America quickly put his clothes back on and pleaded for England to arrive soon with a rescue plan.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I ALSO HOPE THAT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO BUILD UP THE COURAGE TO WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU ALL TO READ! ALSO RUSSIA IS CRAZY! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**


End file.
